effet papillon
by misao girl
Summary: alors pour les personnes qui connaissent le film, je reprend juste le concept, pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, ça ne change rien, vous comprendrez facilement. Angst, dark violence, death...chap 2
1. Default Chapter

**auteur** : misao girl  
**  
E-mail **: misaogirlaol.com (fanfiction.net n'accepte plus le arobas)  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC angst, drama, violence... (Ce chapitre est soft parcontre)  
**  
couple** : On verra...  
  
**note** : paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre ....  
  
Je m'appuie sur le film effet papillon pour cette fic, je prend juste le concept du film sans reprendre la trame de l'histoire du film... Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous comprendrez néanmoins la fic. 

**  
  
EFFET PAPILLON**

_PROLOGUE_  
  
De nouveau il avait fait un mauvais choix... C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait aucune solution... Il avait tout changé mais à chaque fois le nouvel avenir se présentait encore plus sombre que le précédent... Et là il devait faire vite, les mobiles suit détruisaient absolument tout aux alentours et bientôt il allait mourir carbonisé par le feu qui se propageait dans la base. Cette fois Treize Krushrénada avait compris d'où il tenait son pouvoir, il avait confisqué tous ses carnets qui lui permettaient de tout changer, de réparer ses erreurs enfin d'essayer car tout s'était empiré... Même s'il atteignait son but premier, des incidents inattendus avaient lieu et tout était à recommencer. Il jura mentalement, pourquoi avoir un tel don s'il n'entraînait que des catastrophes, des morts...   
  
**Pov de Duo**  
  
Je n'aurais jamais du !! Je connaissais pourtant les risques mais j'ai écouté mon coeur au lieu de ma raison, je n'ai pas agi comme un soldat et mes ennemis en ont profités. Je sais pourtant à quel point ce don a un effet de double tranchant, je veux tout changer, améliorer ma vie et celle des gens que j'aime mais je ne réussis qu'à empirer les choses... J'avais déjà fait cette erreur avec Solo puis lors de l'incendie de l'église Maxwell, j'avais envie de réparer ces injustices, de garder ceux que j'aime près de moi... Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant je suis puni, sûrement car mes actions vont à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel des choses... Après tout, on dit que le temps est insaisissable, les secondes s'égrènent sans que l'on puisse retourner en arrière. On dit qu'avec des "si" on referait le monde... Et bien c'est ce que je fais... A votre avis, que se serait-il passé si Solo était encore vivant ? Que se serait-il passé si l'église Maxwell n'avait pas brûlé ? Que se serait-il passé si Heero Yui, le pacifique défenseur des colonies n'était pas mort ? Que se serait-il passé si les pilotes de gundam n'était que quatre ? Vous n'en savez rien et c'est normal... Mais moi je sais, moi j'ai vu les différentes vies qui se présentaient à nous... J'ai vu tout ça... Et je vais vous dire une chose, l'homme n'a pas la capacité de remonter le temps et c'est une bénédiction... Car "le battement d'aile d'un papillon peut provoquer un tsunami à l'autre bout du monde."  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**


	2. effet papillon : solo et moi

**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirlaol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC angst, drama, violence...  
  
**couple** : On verra...**  
  
EFFET PAPILLON**  
  
**_CHAPITRE UN : Solo et moi  
_**  
_  
Flash-back_  
  
-SOLO !!!!! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! Ne me laisse pas reviens, je t'en pris !!!  
  
Un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans était agenouillé sur le sol, sous la pluie battante, il tenait entre ses petits bras un corps... Ce corps appartenait visiblement à un adolescent d'environ douze ans... L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes, il semblait sous état de choc puis un cri déchirant s'éleva. Le petit garçon hurlait à son ami de ne pas le laisser, de rester près de lui, de continuer à le protéger. Il secouait frénétiquement le corps désespérément pâle, inerte... Les cheveux noirs du jeune homme étendu collaient à sa peau à cause de la pluie et ses yeux étaient exorbités comme s'il avait énormément souffert...   
Et cela avait été le cas, quelques minutes plus tôt le jeune homme était allongé, il crachait du sang et sa main était crispé sur son coeur. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour donner une pilule à l'enfant aux longs cheveux qui était à ses côtés, le garçon n'en voulait pas, il voulait que son aîné la prenne pour aller mieux... Mais l'adolescent lui dit que c'était trop tard, qu'il ne pouvait plus être sauvé... Alors il tendit sa main vers le gamin, sa main était ensanglantée suite à tout le sang qu'il avait déjà craché et au milieu se trouver la fameuse pilule. L'enfant grimaça, le médicament était recouvert de sang mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'adolescent lui faisait avaler la pilule introduisant sa main ensanglantée dans la petite bouche et forçant le gamin à avaler. Le petit voulut rejeter le médicament mais son aîné colla ses lèvres aux siennes et avec sa langue, il poussa la pilule au fond de l'étroite gorge, puis il mêla sa langue à celle de son compagnon partageant avec lui un baiser passionné auquel le gamin répondit semblant habitué à ces étreintes. Le baiser fut soudainement rompu alors que l'adolescent poussait un cri déchirant, mêlant douleur et tristesse. Il poussa d'autre cris, les cris d'un mourant et le garçon pleurait à chacun de ces cris, même en se bouchant les oreilles, il les entendait... Le malade avait les yeux exorbités tellement la douleur était intense, du sang sortait de ses narines et de sa bouche, et sa respiration était sifflante. Puis un dernier cri déchirant se fit entendre et le corps du malade fut parcouru de violents spasmes avant de tomber inerte. Le gamin entoura le corps de ses bras et depuis il pleurait son ami, il resta ainsi immobile sur cette pluie battante hurlant sa peine. Puis il se dirigea vers un petit hangar lui servant de"maison", gardant le corps inerte contre lui.   
  
Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait perdu sa seule famille, la seule personne qui l'avait accueilli et protégé, la seule personne qui l'avait aimé. L'enfant regarda le corps de son ami, il était glacé, bleuté... Il se rappela la chaleur que ce corps dégageait encore hier alors que Solo l'avait pris dans ces bras suite à un de ces nombreux cauchemar. Il s'était réfugié contre ce corps si confortable, si rassurant... Puis il avait quémander un peu plus d'attention et ces lèvres avaient été cherché celles de son protecteur alors que ce dernier passait ses mains dans les cheveux lâchés du petit en une douce caresse apaisante. Le baiser prit fin et les yeux améthyste se perdirent dans les yeux bleus foncés plein de tendresse, l'ainé caressa le dos de l'adolescent, sous le t-shirt, ce geste avait le don d'apaiser son ami et il s'endormait peu après. Le gamin recommença à pleurer, plus jamais il n'allait ressentir cette chaleur, ce réconfort... Il était seul de nouveau, pourtant Solo lui avait promit de ne jamais l'abandonner... L'enfant prit un carnet sur lequel il avait pris l'habitude de raconter sa vie et il commença à écrire ce qui venait de se passer, il en avait besoin, il devait extérioriser cette peine... Il détailla donc minutieusement la mort de son ami, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues mais il ne s'arrêta pas narrant les dernières minutes de Solo. Il s'arrêta une heure après et regarda tristement le corps inerte allongé à ces côtés, une désagréable odeur s'échappait déjà du corps. L'enfant prit le corps dans ses bras et il sortit dehors, la terre s'était transformée en boue, il avisa un terrain un peu moins boueux et y déposa le mort. Il creusa la terre avec ses petites mains pendant des heures avant de déposer délicatement le défunt qu'il recouvra ensuite de terre boueuse. Il arracha une petite fleur et la posa en haut de la tombe improvisée puis salua pour la dernière fois son ami en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. Il se dirigea vers le hangar désaffecté sans même se retourner, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage sale. Il s'essuya les mains sur ses vêtements à moitié déchirés et trempés et partit loin, très loin...  
  
_cinq ans plus tard, AC 187, église Maxwell_  
  
Le jeune homme venait à nouveau de se faire sermonner, cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il avait été accueilli par le père Maxwell mais il n'était toujours pas accepté par les gamins des environs avec qui il se battait. Il décida d'oublier un temps ses soucis et prit son carnet voulant se souvenir des moments passés près de Solo, lui rendre hommage à sa façon. Il relit les premières lignes, il racontait combien il avait été joyeux quand Solo lui avait ramené ce carnet qu'il avait volé à un écolier. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas écrire et son aîné lui avait appris en quelques mois, ça aussi il le racontait. Il passa à une autre page, son premier vol y était narré... Solo avait été si fière de lui... Il tourna encore les pages, puis il retourna en arrière, il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant ou du moins qu'il avait trouvé insignifiante. Ce jour-là, il y a 3 mois environ, un gamin du groupe était revenu en saignant du nez, Solo l'avait écarté de nous et l'avait soigné à part... Mais un mois et demi après, la moitié du groupe était malade tout comme lui... A partir de là, chaque semaine mourrait un membre du groupe. Solo aussi était mort de la même façon... En fait, si ce garçon n'était pas revenu, tout le monde serait en vie...   
Le jeune homme lut et relut le moment où l'enfant contaminé était revenu dans le groupe. Ce moment qui a changé toute sa vie et celle de Solo... Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière... Il continuait de lire inlassablement ces lignes comme s'il pouvait changer le passé... Il avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux, il aurait tant voulu changer ça mais il refusait de pleurer car Solo lui disait toujours "boys dont' cry" alors il ne pleura pas et laissa la colère l'envahir, ses mains crispées sur la feuille... Puis il lut une autre page où il décrivait Solo le réconfortant après son cauchemar, il avait tant envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras. La colère monta d'un cran alors qu'il repensait à ce moment de tendresse et au moment où l'autre garçon arrivait, voulant garder un bon souvenir, le natté relut le passage du cauchemar et sa vue commença à se brouiller sûrement à cause de la colère qui montait. Mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le cerveau et il se prit la tête entre les mains dans l'espoir vain de stopper la douleur et peu après, l'adolescent se retrouva face à Solo. Il se demanda s'il était mort lui aussi, si cette douleur à la tête l'avait tué mais il se sentait bel et bien vivant, il sentait le froid qui l'entourait et s'insinuait en lui à travers sa fine couche de vêtement, il sentait la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Solo, ses bras réconfortants entourant la taille fine de Duo. C'était pourtant impossible... Le natté se mit à réfléchir mais son cerveau était comme paralysé, il était si joyeux de revoir son aimé car oui il l'aimait, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte car il était trop jeune à l'époque. Il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait que profiter au maximum de cette chaleur, de la présence rassurante à ses côtés... Peu importe ce qu'il se passait s'il était près de celui qu'il aimait.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, tu n'auras plus de cauchemar cette nuit. Il faut te reposer, je te promet que je ne t'abandonnerais pas alors arrête de pleurer. Le vol de demain va se passer comme les autres alors ne pense plus à ce cauchemar, personne ne me tirera dessus et tout ira bien comme toutes les autres fois.  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste écouta son ami dans un silence religieux, cette voix grave et chaude lui avait tellement manqué... Puis il se rappela qu'il avait déjà entendu ses paroles comme s'il était revenu en arrière mais c'était pourtant impossible. Mais quand il se regarda, il constata qu'il avait bien le corps d'un enfant... Il prit son carnet qui se trouvait près de lui et alla à la dernière page et il constata que le dernier écrit était celui d'il y a quatre jours avant son cauchemar, il était bien revenu en arrière en l'an AC 182, le 12 Janvier. Il commença à pleurer de joie, il avait une occasion de sauver Solo... Il s'accrocha désespérément à son aîné de peur que celui-ci s'évapore comme un rêve. Le brun aux yeux bleus referma davantage ses bras sur le corps frêle puis passa une main réconfortante dans le dos du gamin en une douce caresse apaisante et ce dernier s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres. Le natté se réveilla tôt le lendemain puis il se mit à réfléchir, il devait sauver Solo et pour cela empêcher le gamin contaminé de revenir parmi eux. En faisant cela il le condamnait mais il allait provoquer la mort de tout le groupe à part lui alors il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui restait deux semaines avant cet événement et il comptait bien utilisé ce temps pour rester le plus possible avec Solo. De toute façon en changeant le passé, il allait garder Solo près de lui dans le futur.  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
Solo commence à se poser des questions, c'est vrai que je suis encore plus collé à lui que d'habitude mais je suis si soulagé de l'avoir près de moi... Je joue un peu la ventouse et il se plaint car, étant le chef, il n'est pas censé faire de favoritisme. Mais il le fait, le soir il n'y a que mon corps que ses mains caressent. Nous n'allons jamais bien loin mais c'est normal, pour lui je ne suis qu'un enfant et c'est ce que je suis normalement mais là je suis un ado de 12 ans dans le corps d'un enfant et donc mes hormones se déchaînent et je ne peux rien faire car Solo refusera. Mais si je réussis à le sauver, je pourrais ensuite lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime, je pourrais changer notre avenir et quand je retournerais à mon époque normale, il sera près de moi. Enfin j'espère pouvoir y retourner, visiblement c'est le carnet qui m'a renvoyé ici, ça doit être un carnet magique. Heureusement quand je suis revenu ici, je l'avais encore dans les mains, il a voyagé avec moi et donc en lisant mon dernier écrit, tout rentrera à la normale. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas... Enfin j'arrête de réfléchir et je me concentre sur ma tâche : me coller le plus possible à mon amour. Je pose ma tête sur mon torse et il entoure ma taille de ses bras rassurants. Il me chante une berceuse et je m'endors rapidement car demain je dois empêcher le futur massacre de notre groupe par cette foutue épidémie. Solo, je vais te sauver...  
  
###########  
  
Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par le corps de Solo qui essaye d'échapper à mon étreinte, alors là il rêve. Je resserre ma prise autour de son cou et je l'entend soupirer.  
  
-Duo, j'ai des trucs à faire.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Duo.  
  
Il me gronde mais je ne l'écoute pas.  
  
-Duo !  
  
Là il utilise son ton autoritaire et je frémis, j'aime pas quand il éleve la voix, je l'embrasse tendrement et le laisse partir. Il me fait un bisou sur le front et me dit de me recoucher avant de sortir rapidement. Mais je ne compte pas me reposer, je dois élaborer un plan.  
  
##########  
  
Le voilà, heureusement que j'ai pu échapper à la vigilance de Solo, faut dire que j'ai fait tellement de bordel qu'il va avoir un sacré boulot pour tout réparer.  
  
-Coucou Duo.   
  
Il me fait un grand sourire, dire que je vais le condamner. Je sens ma volonté flancher mais l'image de Solo crachant du sang et hurlant de douleur me revient en mémoire.   
  
-Tu ne fais plus parti des nôtres.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Il est totalement surpris, ses yeux sont exorbités... J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre mais je sauverais Solo coûte que coûte.  
  
-Tu es inutile et nous avons assez de bouche à nourrir comme ça alors casse toi.  
  
Il me regarde incrédule, un regard triste mais je ne me dégonflerais pas. Des larmes commencent à perler de ses yeux gris. Non je dois sauver Solo, il a tellement fait pour moi, il m'a sauvé, recueilli, nourrit... Je dois le faire...  
  
-Casse toi.  
  
Je le répète plus fort et il part en courant... Je viens de le condamner... Je me sens mal. Quand je rentre, Solo me prend dans ses bras, et essuient mes larmes... Je pleure ? Je n'en vais même pas conscience. J'oublie un peu ma culpabilité dans les bras réconfortants de mon amour mais je n'oublierais jamais ce jour, j'ai tué une personne mais j'ai aussi sauvé beaucoup de vies mais l'un n'excuse pas l'autre. Je n'oublierais jamais le visage de la personne que je viens de condamner même si de toute façon il serait tout de même mort à cause de l'épidémie... Mais là je l'ai condamné à mourir seul, sans soutien, comme un chien errant... Mais j'ai fait un choix et je dois l'assumer, j'aurais le poids de sa mort sur ma conscience toute ma vie.  
  
############  
  
-Non Solo dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.  
  
-Nous sommes les seuls sur L2 à ne pas encore être touché par l'épidémie.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible... Comment ?  
  
-D'après ce que disent les journaux, ce serait un gamin des rues contaminé qui a été recueilli par l'église Maxwell et qui a transmis le virus. En deux jours, toute la colonie a été contaminé.  
  
-Mais comment ? Si vite ?  
  
-Simple, ce sont des personnes riches qui ont été contaminé, or les personnes riches connaissent beaucoup de monde, voyagent beaucoup... L'épidémie s'est propagée avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de trouver un antidote. Comme nous sommes isolés, nous sommes sains mais ça ne durera pas longtemps car tout est contaminé.  
  
###############  
  
Je relis la dernière date du carnet plusieurs fois, il faut que ça marche, beaucoup trop de choses sont en jeu. Je lis inlassablement les mêmes lignes mais rien ne se produit ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Je me concentre davantage sur ma lecture et de nouveau une grande douleur se fait ressentir. J'entend Solo accourir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras mais la douleur est si intense, comme pour la première fois j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'entend confusément les paroles de Solo dans le brouillard qui m'entoure, il me secoue pour que je réagisse mais je me sens partir.   
  
Je me réveille à l'église Maxwell et je soupire, il faut que je recommence tout et vite. Mais je me rend compte que je ne suis pas là ou je devrais être je suis certes dans une église mais pas l'église maxwell. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il neige... Il neige jamais sur L2, c'est impossible... Où suis-je ? De nouveau, j'ai mal à la tête et des souvenirs s'imposent à mon esprit. Ce sont les souvenirs de ma nouvelle vie, j'ai tout changé. J'ai changé le passé et je l'ai empiré. Les autres sont morts, atteints par l'épidémie, moi je suis immunisé naturellement... Si Solo avait pris cette pilule au lieu de me la donner la première fois, tout ce serait arrangé... J'entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte, c'est Soeur Marie, elle m'a recueilli sur L2 alors que j'étais entouré de cadavres... Elle m'a sauvé, je lui suis très reconnaissant mais je ne peux pas laisser tous ces gens mourir... Elle me dit qu'il est l'heure de dîner, je lui dis que j'arrive...Elle referme la porte et je m'empare de mon carnet. Tout a changé sauf le passé d'avant le changement que j'ai effectué donc si j'empêche le gamin contaminé de nous approcher mais aussi de contaminer les autres personnes... La quarantaine c'est le seul moyen...   
  
Me voilà de nouveau en arrière, cette fois trois jours avant la date fatidique. De nouveau, je profite le plus possible de la présence de Solo. Et le jour où tout a basculé arrive... Cette fois, je m'avance vers l'enfant contaminé et je lui dis de me suivre, il m'obéit m'accordant toute sa confiance. Je marche rapidement puis je m'arrête, je lui dis de s'avancer vers moi, il le fait et il tombe dans un profond trou que j'avais au préalable camouflé. Personne ne pourra venir le chercher ici, je le condamne encore à mourir seul, sa mort va être lente et pénible... Il va mourir de froid ou peut-être de faim. Mais le sort de L2 en dépend... Je reprend mon carnet et je relis la dernière date. Quand j'arrive à destination, je me rend compte que l'avenir a encore changé. Je me retrouve à l'église Maxwell avec père Maxwell et soeur Helen. Je nettoie le sang qui coule de mon nez. Pourquoi je saigne ? Je verrais ça plus tard. De nouveau, des souvenirs de ma nouvelle vie affluent, Solo est mort... Un autre gamin a été contaminé en volant et il a contaminé les autres... Il n'y a donc pas de solution, quoique je fasse, Solo meure... Je soupire, je ne pourrais jamais le sauver... Mais comment me résoudre à abandonner l'homme que j'aime ? Je dois attendre, je pense que c'est la solution, peut-être que dans quelques années, je saurais comment les sauver... Oui je sais, il faut que je bosse, quand j'aurais de l'argent, il suffira d'y retourner avec le fric et je prendrais une navette avec Solo pour nous éloigner le plus possible de cette épidémie. Mais je ne veux pas attendre... Je vais voler de l'argent comme autrefois, Père Maxwell me l'a interdit mais c'est pour une bonne cause. Mais pour l'instant, je dois nettoyer le sang sur mon visage et me reposer un peu. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, ces retours dans le passé m'épuisent. Je vais attendre une semaine, d'ici j'aurais trouvé assez d'argent et Solo et moi nous pourrons partir de L2, de sa misère et de ses morts. Je me couche imaginant la vie que je vais avoir avec Solo, l'endroit où nous allons habiter... Soeur Helen me réveille pour le repas et me demande si je vais bien car je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir ainsi toute une journée... Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, à vrai dire je dors quand je voyage enfin mon corps dort plus exactement... Décidément ce don est vraiment étrange.  
  
################  
  
J'ai trouvé l'argent, maintenant il faut y retourner, j'atterris de nouveau trois jours avant le jour fatidique. Je prend un moment avant d'être pleinement conscient d'où je suis. J'entend la voix de Solo qui me demande si je vais bien, il semble que je saigne encore du nez et bien plus que la dernière fois. Ce sont les voyages qui me font ça ? Peu importe de toute façon, c'est le dernier. Je montre l'argent à Solo qui me félicite d'en avoir trouvé autant. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire mais le plus dur reste à faire. Il faut le convaincre de partir.  
  
-Solo, on doit partir.  
  
-Duo, je sais bien que cette usine est un taudis mais cet argent doit plutôt servir à acheter à manger.  
  
-Non, tu n'as pas compris, il faut quitter L2.  
  
-Duo, tu as beaucoup d'argent mais pas assez pour nous amener tous sur une autre colonie.  
  
-Je sais, c'est pour nous deux.  
  
-Mais et les autres ?  
  
-Comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent.  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas les abandonner, ils vont mourir sans moi.  
  
-Solo, il faut que tu fasses un choix. Je prendrais une navette pour quitter L2 avec ou sans toi.  
  
-Duo...  
  
Il murmure mon nom mais je ne céderais pas. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas y aller seul. Il me regarde tristement, il a l'air déçu. Je suis désolé Solo mais je le fais pour ton bien.  
  
-Je vais confier le groupe à James, il est l'ainé des gamins, il saura s'en occuper.  
  
Alors là je dois être le plus heureux des hommes, je saute au cou de Solo. Il me fait un pauvre sourire... Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te refaire sourire, c'est dur mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je l'embrasse fougueusement, il est surpris mais répond néanmoins au baiser. Je t'aime tellement Solo... Nous rassemblons nos affaires et allons à l'aéroport où nous achetons deux tickets. Deux heures plus tard, nous rentrons dans la navette. Je serre la main en lui souriant, il me caresse tendrement la joue puis remet mes mèches rebelles à leur place. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, ma tête contre son épaule. Et il me réveille trois heures plus tard alors que nous débarquons sur L1 pour commencer notre nouvelle vie. Nous nous installons dans une sorte d'auberge de jeunesse ou nous prenons une petite chambre. Je m'extase devant la beauté de la chambre, je bondis sur le lit, je vais enfin dormir sur un vrai lit. A l'église Maxwell, je dormais sur une sorte de vieux matelas mais là j'ai un lit bien moelleux. Solo me regarde en souriant, je dois avoir l'air de la personne la plus heureuse du monde mais c'est normal, j'ai enfin un "chez-moi" et mon amour est près de moi. Je lui saute dessus, mes petits-bras entourant sa fine taille. Il ébouriffe affectueusement mes cheveux alors que je grogne, j'aime pas quand il fait ça. Je pose ma tête contre son torse le serrant fortement contre moi. Mais il est temps de repartir car là je ne suis qu'un gamin mais dans le futur, je pourrais faire beaucoup plus avec toi...   
  
Je vais dans la salle de bain en prenant mon carnet d'abord. Je lis la dernière date et je me retrouve en l'an A.C 187. Je suis étendu sur mon lit enfin à vrai dire ma tête repose sur quelqu'un. Je relève rapidement ma tête et je me retrouve plongé dans une magnifique marée bleu foncé... Solo est là, j'ai enfin réussi à le sauver... Il m'embrasse tendrement, il est vraiment magnifique... Ces cheveux sont plus longs et ont l'air plus fins, il caresse ma joue puis me murmure un "bonjour" terriblement sensuel... My god, d'où est-ce qu'il sort une telle voix ? Je l'embrasse fougueusement et m'accroche désespérément à lui commençant à pleurer. Il me dit "boys don't cry"... Comme cette phrase m'avait manqué... Il pivote de manière à se retrouver sur moi et me regarde avec les yeux brillants... C'est génial ! J'ai enfin droit au bonheur. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre moi lui quémandant un baiser qu'il m'accorde immédiatement. Je me délecte de ses lèvres pulpeuses que je léche avidemment avant que nos deux langues n'entament un ballet connu de tous les amoureux. Puis je sens ses mains parcourir mon torse nu et je gémis sous cette douce torture, mes mains ne restent pas inactives enlevant vivement les vêtements de mon amant. Solo fait de même avec mes habits et bientôt nos corps peuvent se délecter de la chaleur de l'autre alors que nous continuons de nous embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait. Et je m'unis enfin à lui criant son nom et l'embrassant tendrement. Nous restons enlacés ainsi avant d'aller prendre une très longue douche ensemble puis de déjeuner. Je reprens le cours normal de ma nouvelle vie avec mon ange à mes côtés, je suis si heureux...  
  
Cela fait une semaine que j'ai une vie normale, je retranscris tout sur mon carnet qui s'est transformé en journal intime. Jamais je n'aurais cru raconter de tels moments de bonheur et encore moins de décrire ma vie sexuelle mais ça m'amuse et Solo est un excellent amant alors autant lui rendre hommage. Ma nouvelle vie est géniale, Solo et moi sommes scolarisés dans le même établissement et nous avons rattraper notre retard sur les autres élèves. Tous les matins nous nous levons pour aller en cours sauf quand je supplie de Solo de faire du sport de chambre. Il grogne pour la forme mais il en profite bien Et Solo bosse le soir pour nous assurer un bel avenir. J'ai enfin une vie heureuse, la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour lui et moi. Tout se passe bien, nous sommes des gens normaux, nous avons une vie banale et nous sommes heureux. Dire que certains se plaignent d'avoir ce genre de vie qu'il juge trop "banale", "inintéressante". S'ils savaient la chance qu'ils ont, ils n'ont jamais du faire face à la misère, la peur, la famine, la mort. Ils n'ont jamais vu leurs amis mourir devant eux sans pouvoir rien faire à cause de leur pauvreté. Je ne dois pas penser à ça, toute cette période est révolue. Même si quelquefois mes fantômes remontent à la surface, je ne dois pas me laisser submerger, je dois vivre pour Solo... Il a fait d'énormes sacrifices pour moi, il a accepté d'abandonner les autres pour rester à mes côtés. Pourtant je sais que ça lui a beaucoup coûté et je m'en rappelle à chaque fois qu'il est loin de moi, je me rappelle que c'est moi qu'il a choisi ce jour-là et pour la vie...  
  
############  
  
Je suis super content !! Solo a eu une promotion à son job !! On va pouvoir s'acheter plein de trucs ! C'est trop cool !!! Solo et moi, on a bien fêté ça. Et maintenant, il est en route pour la banque afin de mettre l'argent sur notre compte. Il m'a promit qu'on pourrait avoir un chien !! C'est trop bien !! J'en rêve depuis longtemps !! J'arrête pas de sautiller sur place depuis ce matin !! Et Solo est totalement épuisé. C'est pas ma faute si je suis une pile électrique. D'ailleurs Solo met trop longtemps à revenir !! J'ai envie de câlins moi !! J'allume la télé pour faire passer le temps et je zappe de programmes en programmes. Soudain mon attention est attirée par un flash spécial, une attaque armée dans une banque... Pas dans n'importe quelle banque, dans notre banque... Mon dieu, et si Solo y était encore !! Non, il devrait être en chemin, je dois me calmer et attendre son retour. Alors je respire bien fort et je positive ! Solo va arriver, il doit arriver !! Il ne peut pas me quitter, pas alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à le sauver, à obtenir ce bonheur. Solo, je t'en pris, reviens vite... Seigneur je vous en supplie, ne me le prenez pas ! Vous me l'avez déjà pris tant de fois. Je prie alors que je ne crois pas en vous, si vous existiez, je ne pourrais pas remonter ainsi dans le temps. Mais là, j'ai tellement peur que je suis prêt à croire en tout, je sens l'angoisse m'envahir, glaçant mes veines. J'ai l'impression que mon sang ne circule plus dans mon corps. Je suis gelé de l'intérieur et je me sens oppressé. Cela fait dix minutes que j'ai entendu le flash spécial et tu n'es toujours pas là... Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où tu es, si tu vas bien... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Et pourquoi je n'ai plus d'espoir ? J'ai l'impression de savoir inconsciemment que c'est trop tard... Là, j'entend la journaliste annoncer qu'il y a eu des coups de feu et j'éclate en larmes, j'ai tellement mal au coeur, je sens que je viens de perdre ma moitié. Pourquoi alors que tout allait bien !! C'est injuste.  
  
###########  
  
_Une heure plus tard_  
  
Les policiers ont tué les voleurs mais il y a eu beaucoup de morts des deux côtés... Je suis toujours devant la télé et je vois des brancards transporter les blessés et les morts. Ces derniers ont le visage caché mais je te reconnais parmi ses morts, je reconnais les baskets que je t'avais acheté pour ton anniversaire il y a deux mois... Je reconnais ton jean, un jean moulant dans lequel j'adorais te voir. Soudain je cours vers la chambre, je vais empêcher ta mort. Je fouille partout sans trouver mon carnet, mon attention est attirée par un dossier bleu, un dossier médical... Je l'ouvre et le feuillette... J'apprend que tu avais un cancer... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je te voyais fatigué mais je pensais que c'était à cause du travail... Le docteur te donnait deux ans à vivre... J'aurais tant voulu que tu partages ta souffrance avec moi mais tu devais me trouver trop insouciant, pas assez fort pour supporter cette dure réalité... Tu dois avoir raison, la preuve je change tout à chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais arrive...  
Je prend mon carnet et je lis la date d'il y a 5 jours, date la plus récente de mon carnet. Mais soudain je m'arrête, je me rappelle une de tes phrases : "Si tout cela était à recommencer, je ne changerais rien car un tel bonheur est inégalable et irremplaçable." Mais à ce moment-là, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu allais mourir si jeune... A vrai dire, si tu le savais, il te restait au maximum deux ans... Alors tu profitais de chaque instant de la vie, je pourrais te ramener mais si c'est pour te voir dépérir, je ne préfère pas. Tu as raison, on a bien vécu... En plus, tu es mort en héros en sauvant cette petite fille en t'interposant entre elle et les braqueurs, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Je n'oublierais jamais ses moments de bonheur à tes côtés, ces huit mois paradisiaques. Je t'aimerais toujours... Repose en paix mon amour, les souffrances s'arrêtent ici, tu auras la satisfaction de ne pas t'être laisser emporter par cette maladie, ce fléau de l'humanité...  
Je te rend un dernier hommage sur ce carnet qui raconte toute notre histoire  
  
Mon ange de lumière  
Déploie tes ailes  
Pour couvrir l'hiver   
Et sur mon coeur veille.  
  
Que chaque recoin d'obscurit  
soit recouvert de ta luminosit  
qu'en ce jour et en cette heure  
soient effacées toutes mes peurs  
que mon coeur, de ses entraves, soit libér  
qu'en moi, ton empreinte, reste pour l'éternité.  
  
###################  
  
Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi Solo mais je peux aider d'autres personnes, c'est sans doute ce que tu aurais souhaiter. Alors je vais retourner sur L2, aller à l'église Maxwell car rester ici sans toi n'a aucun sens et il est temps de reprendre le cours normal de ma vie.  
  
**Fin de ce chapitre   
  
A SUIVRE**  
  



End file.
